Shadow (Erinn)'s Story
Intro Shadow was born in a world named Erinn. It was a parallel world of Bermesiah, only that peace was harmonized in perfection. However, a cruel race who call themselves "Fomor" invaded Erinn and destroyed the peace, and it inflicted war with the Humans. Hundreds of years have made its pass, as humans struggle to retake their "peace". A deity that sided with the humans was forced to make a will, that a new form of life will support the Humans in their battle for peace. However, doing so caused a destiny changed forever. The deity summoned the Milletians. A Milletian is a mysterious race that is supposedly a spiritual character. The word means "From the Stars". Therefore, they are capable of changing their form and looks. In addition to this capability, they don't know the meaning of death, and therefore, cannot die. Shadow was the first Milletian to be born upon Erinn's lands. The Elementalist Guild After the Elementalist Guild saw Shadow withholding such possession of great skill, and they accepted him. For several years being familiar with the entire Guild, he was then sighted by the Deities. The Guild brought Shadow to their palace, as Shadow the Guild's representative. When the deity by the name of Morrighan, the author of War and Vengeance, she seemed pleased to meet him, but then told him to prepare an army for the upcoming battle. He couldn't refuse, or the deities would punish him. The Great Loss And so it happened. Shadow brought 200 of his Guild Mates to a 2,000 Fomorian Soldiers. The war was harsh, but after a day, it ended. However, all his Guild Mates died, and all the Fomorians died. Shadow then remembered something: "'Paradise' is not brought when everything is bloodshed". Seeing that an outbreak was caused, he realized that the Deities was just using him for their own purposes. Shamed by this loss, he cut off his right arm, and fled the blood crime. After the war, the Elementalist Guild upheld a shrine in the battlefield; a dungeon named Peaca, and stored all the fallen bodies there. Realizing they were also just used by the deities, they did not find any greater satisfaction. Eventually they found Shadow's arm, and sorrowed over his loss. Shadow's Disappearance However, one spirit, by the name of Dawn, Shadow's Guardian, saw all of this. She told herself: "Shadow isn't gone, he only fled." For almost 10 years, she searched for him. The Elementalists kept saying to her that Shadow was long gone, but still continued looking. She finally found him, hidden inside Rabbie Dungeon where a Succubus was tending to his arm. As the two saw each other, they were delighted to see each other again. Afterwards, Dawn built an silver arm as a replacement for Shadow's fallen, which was capable of amplifying his magical powers and could even connect to other lost spirits. After Shadow returned, the Elementalist Guild was shocked to see his return. They were delighted, but then a Deity by the name of Cichol, the governor of the Fomorians and the God of Darkness, raged upon Erinn's lands saying that "Your time of end is near!". The humans were shocked, but the Elementalists sent Shadow to stop this destruction. The God of Twilight Before he was sent to Cichol's hiding location, the Goddess of War and Vengeance, Morrighan, appeared before him. She thought of how scornful he was after she betrayed him, and she heavily apologizes. Shadow has a pure heart, so he forgave her instantly. She was surprised, but then offered him the power of the Deities. Shadow agreed to this, because no one else could maintain a balance between Light and Dark so easily. He accepted the fate, and became the (Demi) God of Twilight. He possessed such unimaginable powers, but was confined to only use it as an emergency. Since his wings kept flowing out, he used a Robe to hide them. Peace Comes When Shadow came forth to the land named Tir Na Nog, and confronted the God. He was, however, too late. Cichol summoned forth his "daughter", Kaze'aze, a mere powerful dragon who was to destroy all of "Paradise". He then summoned forth his "son", Thanatos, a demonic being who also desired bloodthirsty destruction. The battle was made between the three deities. Shadow, of course, emerged victorious. He then petrified Cichol for a punishment, and sent him back to his own world, and finally, the humans lived in peace on Erinn. Cichol's Revenge A few months have passed and Cichol went under hiding, but he reappeared in a Shadow Realm. Shadow approached, as his minions were using Alchemy. But for what? Shadow decided it was best to investigate. Upon doing so, he learned they were constructing a monster by the name of Claimh Solas This beast was originally a Sword that carried monstrous darkness in it. If it were to be completed, Erinn had another fate: A Wasteland. Shadow quickly rushed to the location of Claimh Solas, and succeed to stop its transmutation. However, a large figure came out of the hole it was created: Claimh Solas. Cichol appears, and says the transmutation was only half complete; he was too late. As Shadow battled with the Sword, he was supported in the tough battle by his comrades. He won eventually, but the pressure was so chatoic that Solas eventually led to a self-destruct sequence which could destroy Shadow and the entire realm. However, one of his Guild Mates was progressed to stop it from exploding, so he sealed it up in a barrier but caused his death. After he died, Shadow promised to not have anymore deaths and took the fallen mate to the Soul Stream, where he could rest in peace. The Shadow's Shadow A few more weeks have passed, and yet the Soul Stream began to be in danger. As Shadow rushed, he was surprised to see someone. Himself. It was a doppelganger that posed in his image. The two fought furiously, even as the Doppelganger used his Demi-God powers, the fight seemed endless. Afterwards, all the souls allowed Shadow to his Shadow of Spirit, and doing so defeated the Doppelganger. Although he did put all the souls in jeopardy, he did save their lives. Of Light and Darkness: Caliburn It was time to view the Altar of Caliburn, the Twilight Force's throne that kept Erinn's peace. However, the Partholons left him a gift before they were all vanquished: Ouroboros. It was a four-headed snake with four different elemental powers. It was intended to guard the Altar of Caliburn from the wrong hands. Shadow quickly defeats Ouroboros. However, Cichol appears complimenting the Caliburn, and tries to extract it. It failed when Shadow received the Brionac, as it stabbed Cichol, killing him. After he defeated two creatures, Morrighan appeared before him. She warned him that with his existence of the Twilight, both force of Light and Dark are growing stronger than ever... A Deity's Revenge A year later, another Deity was seen in the sky. Curious, Shadow looked at him, but Morrighan advises not to. Shadow seemingly listens to her, and asks why. However, she doesn't answer so easily. Doing so, Shadow ignores her and studies that other deity. Morrighan appears infront of that Deity. It was uncovered that the Deity was named Nuadha. Origonally, he was supposingly the God of the Tutha De Dananns, and also Morrighan's Grandfather. He led many battles until he lost his arm, and had Lugh the God of Light replace his throne until he could get a replacement arm. After he did, he won much battles. At one point, he felt weak and tried to steal Morrighan's powers (raping was involved). She sealed him in the Palace of Deities, Falias, to prevent this. And now he came back. Before Nuadha could attack Morrighan, Shadow appeared out of the bliss and stopped him. He was then sealed up again in his palace. However, out of the unknown, Cichol appeared in the palace, completely revived, without anyone's knowings. A New Adventure Begins A hundred years later, he heard a roar from Kaze'aze in a dream, which signaled her return. However, the dream led to her on a different world by the name of Bermesiah. Sorrowful to leave his kin, he quickly went to Bermesiah. Shadow quickly arrived in Bermesiah, but found in Kastulle Ruins. When he got out, he meets the Chase, but the Chase are so fed up with fighting tedious monsters, they mistake Shadow as one. The Chase defeat him, but they don't finish him. They leave afterward. After the Chase confront the Giant Stone Golem, they were unable to defeat it. Shadow pops in and then shatters the Golem into pieces. Shocked and awe, they realize who he is, and apologizes for their rash actions against him. Shadow realizes that Kaze'aze vanished upon being defeated by the Chase, but even being here, he sees a new threat to occur. He joins the Chase to support them in this next upcoming battle. Lire's Hero When Lire was young, she heard so many stores about the celebrated hero. There was even one time, Shadow saved the Ancestory Elves against Dragons, and managed to make peace with their rivals, the Giants. And now, Shadow pops up in Kastulle, and the two meet together at last. As the Chase travel back to Bermesiah after Kaze'aze's defeat, they decide to set up campfire. Lire volunteered to go get the wood, and Shadow went to support her. After getting the Firewood, an entire platoon of Dark Anmon Guards and Skeleton Archers popped out of nowhere, attacking the duo. The two both counterattacked, and begun to tire out. Shadow then noticed the Archers aiming his companion, and took the hit himself (as there wasn't enough time to cast something to deflect it, as Teleport only takes a second). Lire, just noticing this, became extremely worried about the Milletian (though the race is technically "immortal", but can feel "pain"), tries to support him once more. However, she was too tired to budge. Shadow then uses his Spirit, Dawn, to annihilate the enemy. He completely destroys them, as he falls to the ground. Lire catches him, and thanks him for the support. And the two cuddle in sleepy and happiness~ Sieghart's True Darkness During Shadow's arrival, Sieghart, the Warrior of Deities, has started reacting strangely. After a week, he fled into the unknown. As they chase after him, Shadow starts getting a strange feeling of the ruins they traveled into; it was a deceased Baol, where Shadow fought Cichol. After encountering Sieghart, Thanatos, God of Darkness, Son of Cichol, appears next to him. It is revealed that he founded the Prime Knights, and gave Sieghart his power. However, it backfired when the Knights turned against him and being stabbed by Twilight's Blade. It also reveals that both Shadow and Sieghart fought together against Fomorians 600 years ago, though neither have memory of it. Now, Thanatos has possession of Sieghart's body. After defeating both the Knight and Deity, the Dark God flees again. Sieghart thanks Shadow once more. The World's Shadow Everything has a parallel. Even the world is a parallel. Thats what the Shadow Realm is. While the journey continues, Shadow begins receiving strange nightmares relating to Kaze'aze and the Shadow Realm. After the Chase stumble upon a Shadow Vortex to the Shadow Realm, Shadow mysteriously vanishes. The chase are sent out to look for him. After locating Shadow, they instead find him corrupt, revealing Kaze'aze somehow took him in possession. It is revealed that the Shadow Realm is actually a Twilight Area, meaning Shadow's domain is this world. However, Kaze'aze intends on erasing the Light within, leaving only Darkness. This weakened Shadow, allowing her to take his body. Defeating the body, Kaze'aze takes her own form but fails as well, and then flees. Shadow awakens and apologizes for his unintended actions, and unravels that "his" world is supposed to maintain balance, and those who follow the balance may find this place as a paradise for them. He then hopes a better future for the Realm. Erinn's Final Farewell It has been a thousand years since the Battle of Erinn has begun. And now... the story... is finally over... Cichol's attempts to acquire Erinn's demise has failed due to Shadow's power and the Erinn Deities' resistance. However, his next plan is to shroud Erinn in complete darkness; a chaotic atmosphere to inflict darkness upon others and corrupt them. Shadow still attempts to stop his nasty plans. Along the way, the remaining Deities of Erinn and the Grand Chase support him in this upcoming battle. However, many reoccuring monsters from the past have come and attempted to stop them. Of course, they are able to stop the Darkness spreading. However, what has inflicted upon Erinn in the past cannot be changed. Erinn, is no longer Erinn... but we all still have our memories of it... Its time to say farewell... and begin the new future what a thousand years have caused...